


Sessions: Obey

by sourkitteh



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: The kid walks into the place likes he's been there a thousand times before with a smile that actually lightens the room
Relationships: Oliver Sykes/Dominic Harrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Sessions: Obey

**Author's Note:**

> So where's all the oli/dom fics because i literally cant be the only person who has a NEED, right?!??

Jordan's heard of the kid, even watched a few videos but nothing prepares him for the whirlwind that is Dom. The kid walks into the place likes he's been there a thousand times before with a smile that actually lightens the room. Oli woops loudly and Jordan turns to watch the pair hug it out before huddling over Oli's iPad and talking lyrics. 

He knows he's been sat at the computer for hours already but the sounds are coming along slowly. The laughter from the other room is soft and Jordan allows himself to get lost in all the sounds surrounding him. The scream isn't totally unexpected but it sounds different and Jordan is already walking to the little booth to see what new ideas Oli has come up with. 

Jordan stops in the doorway and stares at Oli who is grinning widely at the boy who lets out another scream that makes the hair on the back of Jordan's arms stand up straight. Oli's grin is giddy almost, his teeth biting down on his tongue as he bounces forward in his seat "yeah man, that's fuckin' it!" 

Dom falls out of the booth and collapses almost on top of Oli who laughs even louder. Jordan really doesn't want to interrupt the excited energy in the room but he cant help but step forward and say "I need you to do that again, right now" Dom laughs loudly and bounces to his feet, body shifting towards Jordan like a cat circling a mouse "yeah man, that would be cool"

Oli finds more lyrics, words that Dom swallows down and spits back out again. Jordan knows his face is lit up as he gets the kid to record line after line until Oli is standing with his hand curled against Jordan's neck "he's good, in' he?" Jordan nods and lifts his hand to receive the high five Dom throws his way. 

\-----

Dom seems to become a regular sight after that and Jordan smiles each time he barges through the place, shouting out to Oli or curling around Luna in her dog bed and laughing loudly when anyone ever finds him there. 

Its Oli's turn to sing and Jordan has everything set up to record. Dom sits crossed leg with his back to Jordan as he watches Oli does his thing. "yeah man! finally getting my VIP experience" All of them laugh and get ready to record.

The words are there, lyrics written and worked over and over until Oli deemed them acceptable but somethings off, Oli tries different ways to make the words work, his voice changing as Jordan tries to find the new sounds to fit too, but the frustration grows until there's an air of tension in the room. 

Jordan plays with another filter but jumps when he hears the bang. Turning in his chair Jordan and Dom make eye contact before the kid is jumping up and following Oli out of the room "I got this man, its cool" Jordan lets the kid go to try and sort out the situation whilst he saves what they had already recorded before standing to follow the two. 

The voices are murmured as he gets closer and Jordan second guesses his need to come help when he hears the stutter of Olli's laughter. Dom's obviously working his charm even if it makes Jordan feel like a spare part. Jordan doesn't even feel as shocked as he thinks he should be at the sight of Oli's hand curling around the back of Dom's neck, or the way the kids body seems to curl into the others space. The voices are hushed and as quiet as Jordan has ever known the pair to be. 

Jordan wants to make a noise, clear his throat to show his presence but the air is thick with something Jordan doesn't want to acknowledge just yet and so he takes a step back and returns to his desk where he waits for the pair to return. 

\----

The next day goes better. Oli's got his smile back and his head in the game. His voice is strong and the ideas are flowing. Jordan is talking to Lee over facetime when the door goes and Dom is back. Olli's face lights up and he accepts a hug from the kid before they disappear into the kitchen together.

The sight is a shock this time and Jordan takes a step back as he looks at the pair together. Olli's back presses up against the counter tightly, the weight of Dom pressing them together until they seem to blend together, Jordan's so preoccupied with the way their bodies dissolve together that the kiss is nothing but a second thought. 

The cough is strained and it doesn't take the pair a second before they're bodies are separating and Dom is laughing loudly, body buzzing and crossing the kitchen to plant a loud smack of a kiss against Jordan's cheek with a grin "Morning Jord!" Oli hides a smirk behind the sleeves of his jumper curled tight in his hand before he also moves. inching his way across the kitchen to press his shoulder up against Jordan's "You ready to get started, yeah?"

Jordan blinks, mouth opening and shutting like a fish before nodding his head "uh yeah, sure?" Oli's smile is blinding and Jordan allows himself to get dragged back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little thing just to see if i could actually write something :D


End file.
